Help From A Shinigami
by Meals on Wheels
Summary: "I know what you're thinking, this girl isn't very nice, right? Well its just my way, okay? How else am I going to find amusement in this dull world?" M for themes


Okay, so this was a little something i wrote for the Death Note universe, I haven't looked at it in a while, but I like the idea and concept I originally had for this story, and I thought I'd post the first little taster here to see if anyone would be interested in reading it as a series? It is TEE year though so it depends on how motivated I get. Also the is an OC, I know, they tend to suck a lot, but give her a chance, alright? And don't worry she is not an extension of me or anything, I'm not that sadistic even if I am a Slytherin :) Also I don't tend to like first person stories very much, but I wanted to make it so the audience is closer to the main character (God love English Literature, it teaches you all these techniques)

* * *

><p>Prelude<p>

The Californian Prison was not used to visitors. It was rather full of disturbing inmates, so much so any normal person would believe the inmates to be alone in the world. This, one can assume, can be explained by either the inmates killing everyone who could fill a position of love in their lives outside of prison, or because they were abandoned by those people, a deed which more than likely contributed to the actions landing them in prison. Beyond Birthday was no exception to this rule, or so it would seem.

He was a man that could be considered clinically insane, as most who met him understood his illmannered behaviours as such. Even the other inmates steared clear of the man, and when considering the gang lords and white suppermisits that prison saw it really indicates strongly how offputting he was. But this story is not about Beyond Birthday, or B.B as he is so know from The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, but about a woman close to him. A woman, who remains one of the few visitors to that Californian Prison. Her name is Beneath Birthday.

* * *

><p>God I love walking through the halls of this place. Nine inch heels or no, I'm so powerful in this prison. I feel interested, excited even in this place, a feeling which rarely comes. Hell any feeling rarely come to me, especially remorse. And guilt. What useless emotions<p>

The walk is never short enough, though. As much as I loved the feeling of dominating in these halls, I love the end result of the trip the best. My beautiful brother is the reason for these trips. Every time I walk into that visiting room, with only the glass separating us, I become happier than if I came home with hundred dollar bills in my panties.

Beyond would never smile though, he was defeated even before entering this places walls. He wanted to die really. He had relayed all of his plan to me before he even created the crossword for the first puzzle, relayed his motive. To defeat L. Hey I've got no grudge against the guy, but poor Beyond seemed to be unable to live with the thought that he was less than him. Didn't bother me much, but then again I've never really been bothered by much. Wammy's House's pressure never really got to me like my BB or like that pathetic A that he called friend.

"Hey Baby-B" I said to my dearest twin brother, "I brought you a present."

Thankfully his eyes moved up in curiosity. I pulled a large jar of Strawberry Jam out of my bag, showing him it. Smirking with pure malice in my thoughts, I opened the jar and began to eat it right infront of him. BB's eyes lowered again; he was obviously disappointing in my selfishness.

"What's wrong Baby-B? Did you really think I would be allowed to actually give you something from outside? Even if I gave it away to the guard for free, there is no way that would happen." I smirk again as I continue to eat my brothers favourite sweet.

"Why are you here?" He asked, rather directly for the man I know.

"Isn't teasing enough of a reason? Come now Baby, I actually do miss you"

"Then maybe you should have told the courts the truth."

"What, and be sent to jail for being an acompolis? No, thank you."

I know what you're thinking, this girl isn't very nice, right? Well I'm not. I can't help it though, how else am I going to find amusement in this dull world?

* * *

><p>So, what did you think? Worth continuing, and potentially ruining my ATAR for? Please do review and such. Again it is only a teaser and such, but if it is worth continuing I may put off my Doctor Who hard core catch up in favour of writing for you wonderful people :)<p> 


End file.
